The present invention relates to a Nectarine Tree denominated varietally as "Summer Lion" and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which produces a clingstone fruit which has a very large size and a dark red skin color and which further is characterized as to novelty by producing a fruit which is ripe for commercial harvesting approximately July 1 through July 12 in the central portion of the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
From an economic perspective, the relative dates that various varieties of nectarine trees become ripe for commercial harvesting are of extreme importance. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a nectarine tree which bears fruit during a portion of the season later than other varieties of nectarine trees with which it is most closely similar, whereby the fruit provided by same can be sent to market at a time when competition is at a minimum and the best price can be negotiated. Moreover, it has generally been agreed that an additional economic benefit can be attained if the harvesting period of a particular orchard is spread over a longer period of time because the capital expenditure attendant to harvest and transport of the fruit produced by the orchard can be spread over an extended period of time resulting in an overall lower cost of the final product and increasing the uniformity of production throughout an entire growing season.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which mature at mid-season, that is, approximately July 1 through July 12 in the central part of the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and in addition produces fruit having a large size, an attractive dark red skin color, and an excellent flavor.